


Dragons

by 191615311



Series: McGenji Week 2016 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Shovel Talk, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191615311/pseuds/191615311
Summary: McCree gets the shovel talk from a dragon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aha it's the end I'm free it's over.

Jesse McCree has never really believed in the dragons. He’s never seen one, after all. Being told the Shimadas controlled dragons… He's always thought it was a saying, maybe, to illustrate how powerful they were. Genji has told him, more amused than anything, that dragons do not need his approval or belief to exist. He isn’t fussed about it, really.

McCree doesn't believe in dragons, so when he cracks his eyes open to a soft green glow filling the room his first thought us only that Genji’s lights are on for some reason.

**_Jesse._ **

He could swear that wasn’t Genji’s voice, but someone had just spoken to him and Genji is the only other one in the room. He opens his eyes, feeling light and dreamlike. The green glow permeates every corner of his quarters. He opens his mouth to say something to Genji when he realizes Genji is still fast asleep, lights off. Instead, curled on Genji’s chest, leaning over McCree… Is a dragon.

“How-“ McCree starts but there’s a roaring in his head and he can barely form a thought.

**_Jesse McCree._ **

The dragon doesn’t speak out loud, moves only to lean closer to him, and yet he hears it louder than his own thoughts.

**_My host has chosen you._ **

McCree can barely move, he feels like he’s floating in the bed, dreaming. He finally finds his voice, although it sounds both too loud and too quiet in the small room. “Reckon I had some say in it…”

**_He has been hurt before. Betrayed by our own kin. I felt his pain as my own._ **

McCree swallows nervously, eyes darting around the room, eventually falling on his lover’s sleeping face. Mask off for once. Genji seems completely oblivious to this entire exchange.

**_Look at me._ **

He doesn’t have a choice but to comply, flicking his gaze back to the dragon.

**_You are worthy of this. He is not the only one who has chosen you. Do not disappoint me._ **

McCree nods, silently, unable to disagree when he opens his mouth. Unable to say anything at all. His head is feeling increasingly fuzzy. He raises a hand, as if in slow motion. His fingers brush the dragon’s scales and he feels an unimaginable warmth and power thrum through him.

He blinks awake, disoriented in the bright sunlight of the morning. Genji is watching him, propped up on his elbow. “Good morning.”

“Mornin’.” McCree sits up. “Had the weirdest dream ‘bout a dragon last night.”

He rubs his hand over his eyes before realizing it’s still tingling. Genji leans over and kisses him, gentle and affectionate. Words echo in his head. _Chosen you_. And _Do not disappoint me_. And _You are worthy of this_.

“Won’t disappoint you.” McCree mumbles, though he’s not sure in response to what. Genji makes a questioning noise and McCree shakes his head, pulling Genji into an embrace. “Nothin’.”

Jesse McCree has never really believed in dragons, but he'd rather not do anything to get on one's bad side... Just in case.


End file.
